


I Was There

by madamelibrarian



Series: One-Shots & Reader Inserts [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Biblical References, Biblical Reinterpretation, Crucifixion, Flashbacks, POV Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: Gabriel was there. He walked with Him and it's time that Gabriel set the record straight.





	I Was There

 

You know, it's a great cosmic secret that some sects of religion have guessed but are usually told they're mad. The secret? Well, since we're not going anywhere anytime soon, I'll tell you. The Christ, you know the guy; sandals, long hair, pacifist, that was Dad. Not a human prophet, but literally Dad made flesh. His first vessel.  
  
We'd had a small conversation before he put things in the works, letting me in on his plan. I thought he was mad. Humans are interested and totally worth protecting, but to actually live like them? To be one of them? It didn't seem the smartest thing for Dad to do, especially with Lucifer and Michael throwing tantrums. Now that I think back, it makes sense. He wanted a way out. And this was the first step.  
So at his request, or order depending on how you look at it, I talked with The Mother. Told her what was going to happen and stayed with her, unseen, for the duration of her pregnancy. There wasn't a day that I didn't leave Dad's side, even if he could see me or even remember who I was once he was born.  
  
You see, amnesia is a bi-product of the trauma of pure grace being born into human form. No memories. Souls are like that too. Once in heaven, you have the potential of remember all your previous lives, but once born...nothing at all.

The great thing about the whole thing? Dad developed a sense of humor. It was subtle but it was there. Casting Demons into pigs as a form of exorcism... imagine seeing that from my point of view. Little horns and curlicue tails bouncing all the way to the sea. It was funny.  
  
It wasn't until he'd spent twenty years on earth that he came up with (more like remembered) his grand plan. A way to change the world and human perception at the same time. Not a bad idea in general, but it was a fresh level of hell. Watching him go into the desert for those 40 days and hallucinate from lack of food and water was awful. The worst part was when Lucifer came to him. The conversation didn't go on like the Bible says. Luci wasn't trying to tempt him, he was trying to get him to come home. Hearing Lucifer cry for him to abandon the plan nearly had me gathering Dad up and taking him myself.  
  
In the end, I remembered what he told me before it all began. "Trust me, Gabriel. This is the way. Don't let any of your brothers stop it. Because it has to come to pass."  So I stayed my hand and watched Lucifer's russet wings flecked with sunset red, walk out into the desert toward the horizon very much alone.  
  
You know most of the rest of what happened after that. Dad walked around alot. Was scourged to within an inch of his life and marched to a hilltop with great ugly sticks of wood. It was one of the two times I made myself corporal. Dressed as a commoner, I stood at his feet, weeping while watching him drown without an ounce of water within a mile of him.

When he was finally laid in that tomb, it wasn't Michael who came to free his earthly body, it was me. Michael was distracted with the fighting. He knew and he just...didn't care. I went to Heaven, dressed in my armor, shining and harder than diamond and rocketed back to Earth. It took me three days and I must have looked like a meteor crashing because the simple guards shat themselves when they saw me.  
  
When all was said and done, I stayed with Dad until his "ascension" and I made sure the Host heard it too. It even drew a crowd of angels.  My commanders and captains gathered, standing amongst the clouds waiting to welcome him home.  
  
Joke was on them I guess. Dad never went home but disappeared completely. An act that triggered the final act. The final battle that pitted Michael against Lucifer and I ran. Having a taste of earth, I just slipped away and like Dad, never went back.  
  
So you see, his ultimate goal wasn't to save you, unless the hope was your saving grace. Take from that what you want. No, what he wanted was to leave us and part of me isn't even mad about it. Want to know why? Because I got to spend 30 years by his side. I watched his first step. I watched him marvel at the sea the first time he saw it with his own eyes. I got to watch my Dad grow up. What kid doesn't want to see that before they die?


End file.
